Kagome's Transformation
by ammeirs
Summary: Okat this is an edited version of the first kags transformation just so ya know. Kagome gets a neckless from her grandfather that has a past that drages her in it also. Rateing may go up latta but I'm not sure yet. Please read and review. chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Dis: Ahh ha:Sighes: i guess i dont own him... yet but once were married I will:Drags tied up hanyou down the street.: Buh byes and enjoy it! This is edited by me and its alot more understandible!

Kagome's Transformation

Chapter: one

Birthday Party.

By: Ammeirs

Kagomes sweet 16 birthday party and everyone has came and left and it was time for kagome to get her gift from momma. She was very excited to see what her mom had gotten her, so she rushed to see. when she ran to the table to seen a little box next to a larger box. The smaller box was rapped in a yellow wrapping with green stripes with a blue bow, the larger box was with pink wrapping with purple stripes and a rainbow colored bow. Souta came up to Kagome and handed her a little rectangular shaped box "Happy birthday Kagome!" Souta shouted while giving Kagome a big hug.

"WOW! I don't no which one I want to open up first." She looked in aww at the presents.

"Open up mine first." Pleaded Souta.

"OK Souta," Kagome replied while opening the box. It was beautiful journal, it was blue with white daises all over it "Wow! Souta its beautiful." She said while giving Souta a hug of gratitude.

"You're welcome, mom helped me pick it out. But, I did buy it with my own money" Kagome turned to find a proud look that crossed his face.

"OK now open up grandpas gift now!" Momma said.

"Here you are Kagome" grandpa handed her the little box. 'great, probably another snack for buyo.' She thougt.

She ripped off the outer paper trying to act surprised no matter what it was, but it actually did surprise her. It was a lovely neckless, the charm was the shape of a heart with a blue diamond in the middle. 'wow! I wonder if this has a story to it too.' She wondered but knew she would she would soon find out.

"Thanks grandpa its beautiful!"

"You're welcome my dear, but to have you no that charm there, was once own by a female pristiest many years ago."

'Yup! I knew it!' Kagome thought to herself as she put on her new beautiful neckless.

"Oh now sweetie, open up mine." momma told her while handing her the larger box. Kagome opened up the larger box to find a brand new homecoming dress, it was light green with silver sparkles all over it, the dress came with gloves, Shaw, and two small crowns that were laced with diamonds, and the matching earrings that matched the neckless that grandpa had given her.

"Momma how could you afford this?" Kagome asked in a very concerned voice about the money she knew they didn't have much

"Why don't you don't like it?"

"NO! momma its just that its just...we"

"Hush now, run up stairs and try it on."

"Okay momma!" Kagome said with a huge smile.

Kagome ran up stairs to try on her new dress and put her hair in a high bun piggy tales, but just a very sloppy dew, so she put her little crowns in each bun, and slid in her beautiful earrings after putting on her dress, then ran down stairs, as she met the bottom of the stairs she saw a flash of red and silver run past her. She ran to see knowing it would be her silver haired mutt.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" She asked knowingly

"How'd ya guess" he questioned disappointedly considering he wanted to scare her. He loved to scareing her because shed usually jump and make funny faces of fright even if she did sit him it was way worth it.

"Inuyasha!" Souta screamed as he ran up to Inuyasha giving him a hug.

"Doesn't my sis look pretty?" Kagome blushed and looked down as he looked at her.

"What's so different about her?" he questioned in an innocent voice knowing she was probably going to sit him 'She does look nice doesn't she? But, why?' Inuyasha looked flustered and confused.

"Its my homecoming dress." she explained

"What's homecoming?"

"Well, its a dance you go to with a boy and you dance and have fun" Kagome explained, she noticed a hint of jealously when she said with 'a boy'.

"you look nice." he complimented.

'Wow, is he actually complimenting me?' he saw the surprised look on her face and he needed to defend his ego

"Thanks."

"No problem, but you wouldn't need it if you didn't look so funny" 'What am I saying she looks beautiful!'

Kagome new what he was doing so she just gave him an awe look which made him blush as he looked away

'well I got a small compliment, right before a put down, I should sit him but I think he was protecting his ego. putting on an act again.'

"What you looking at woman?" He groumbled

"Nothing important." She said sarcasticaly.

"What's that s'pose to mean!" he questioned angerly.

"It means what I said!" 'So much for not arguing on my birthday.'

"Now you two quit! Today's Kagomes birthday and I'm sure she doesn't want to be stuck here arguing, c'mon hun lets go shopping for matching shoes."

"Yeah momma sounds like fun." kagome jumped up and started to run up stairs "I have to change first, okay momma?" She yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Okay hun hurry up the mall closes at five!" She yelled back

"FIVE!" Inuyasha yelled angerly.

"The clock thingy says its 12:23 you'll be gone that long?"

"Yup maybe even longer, you want to come with" Kagome asked inocently. She was down stairs now and was no longer in her dress. She wore a favorite pair of faded blue geans and a tight tank top.

"Oh sure why not, I can go and look at shoes and be draged all aound your village and carry you bought dtuff!" Inuyasha sarcastically remarked

"Well fine then you can stay here with Souta!" Kagome turned around on her heel.

"Fine I will."

"yeah c'mon Inuyasha, were gona have so much fun" Souta screamed while jumping up and down.

"Oh great!" Inuyasha started mumbleing things "Stupid dance hrf hrmph" While looking at Kagome.

"what was that Inuyasha?" kagome questioned there was a coward scilence until momma spoke up.

"Ready to go?"

kagome shaking her head yes "Uh huh lets go!" They left the house to the mall and left poor Inuyasha with Souta.

At the mall they found many shoes but none was good enough for Kagomes beautiful dress, until they saw these perfect shoes, they were mapped with diamonds, but kagome refused to buy a pair of shoes for $400

Back at the house

Inuyasha was playing video games with Souta, and Inuyasha already threw four controllers but Souta had plenty because he bought some at a garage sells. Souta beaten Inuyasha for the twelfth time and Inuyasha was flustered and didn't want to play any more.

"When are the getting back" Inuyasha demanded to no while falling back on the floor stairing at the sealing.

"I don't no" Souta answered answered plainly.

"What do you and Kagome do in the feudal era?" questioned Souta

"Fight demons, like the Noh Mask?"Inuyasha answered with a yawn

"Ooohhhh." Then there was complete silence until... "Why does Kagome come home so much saying  
'I'm never going back their again!' Then goes back there with you the next day?"

"I don't no." Inuyasha said grumpyly

"Okay touchy, touchy! So you don't like, like my sis or do ya just like her" 'what is this kid up too?' Kagome and momma walked in the door as if she was saveing him from the little evil brother he juped up and walked over by the door. 'saved by kagome.' He sighed.

Inuyasha started to listin in on what kagome and her mother were talking about.

"So Kagome, who are you going to ask to the dance?" momma questioned eagerly.

"Hmm I really don't no." Kagome answered softly.

"How about that nice boy Hojo?" momma questioned

"Yeah, maybe, he has been asking me out for the past two years but..."

"But what Kagome?" momma asked concerned.

'Inuyasha...' She thought sadly

"Oh nothing, never mind." She said puting her famous fake smile on. I'll be in a minute you go a head."

"OK dear. I'll be inside."

Kagome stared at the stars while thinking 'what about Inuyasha, how could I tell Hojo, oh yeah, Hojo, I have to go to the feudal era this week with an 70 year old hanyou that I like instead of being with you okay? Oh yeah that will work, what am I going to do?' She questioned herself. 'What am I goning to do?'  
Kagome finally walked in to find Inuyasha eating and Souta yelling, "hey Inuyasha,save some for me!"

"Hey Inuyasha, slow down on the ramen, Souta, I have some hidden in my bag."

"You've been hiding them from me, you said you didn't have ne more!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well, there wasn't ne more... for you at least!" kagome snapped back.

"Fine then, be that way!"

"I will! I'm going to hojo's!"

"What...why...were s'pose to go back tonight! And whos Hobo?"

"You can, but I'll be right here, my dance is in five days, and I want to get my nails done, my hair done, and I still need shoes, and to get a date and his names not Hobo! Its Hojo!"

"You're asking... Hobo?" he questioned her with no emotion in his voice

"Hojo! Yup, or maybe I'll go ask Koga hmm..." she teased.

"You wouldn't dare!" He growled.

"As if! I'm just kidding, like I'd actually ask him to a formal dance."

"Hey kagome why don't you ask Inuyasha?" Souta suggested

It suddenly got really quiet, and kagome and Inuyasha both looked down then blushed. Inuyasha Hurried up and found some word to blurt out.

"Like I'd actually go with her!"

"As if I'd ever ask you, go back to your dead wench!" kagome snapped then walked out the door "I'm going to Hojo's" kagome left Inuyasha once again.

Okay! heres a story I had on fan fic and I realized that it was soooo jacked up! so I fixed it up and desided I might start writeing this one more. I really liked the base of it so yea. Okay I hope you liked it more than befor and its alot more understanding then before. So please read and review and slowly but surly I will be adding to this one okey day?


	2. Chapter 2

Dis::clears throut: Ive ofically been locked up! My parents refuse to bail me out becasue they dont belive o got locked up for claiming Inuyasha. Thank goodness they let me have my comp so I wrote this chapter for you! Please enjoy!

Kagome's Transformation

Chapter: Two

Birthday Party.

By: Ammeirs

(preview from last chapter)

' ' (Thoughts)

" " (Talking)

"As if I'd ever ask you, go back to your dead wench!" kagome snapped then walked out the door "I'm going to Hojo's" kagome left Inuyasha once again.

Kagome walked down the street until she came up to Hojo's door. She inhailed deeply. 'Okay girl heres your chance!' She told her self and raised her right hand to knock but the door flew open.

"Hi Kagome." Said her close friend Umi.

"Umi! What are you doing here?" Umi scrached her head then Hojo came and wraped his arm aroud her.

"Well, you see..." She stutered. Kagome smiled.

"You and Hojo?" Umi nodded. "Thats great! Good luck to the both of you!" Kagome turned around and started to walk away. 'Guess I was too late.' She though sadly. But truely she was happy. She didn't want to go to the dance with Hojo but, there was no one else...

"Wait Kagome how come you droped by?" Hojo yelled. Kagome turned around.

"I uhh ... Just wanted to find out if we had any big tests comming up?" She lied.

"Oh... I don't believe we do but if any thing come up I'll call you!" He yelled back.

"Okay thanx!" She waved and turned around to start her long walk home. She thougth about every thing. Inuyasha and Hojo and Umi. She looked up to see the stars and then thought about her necklace. She fiddled with it between her fingertips. She finnaly aproacher her shrine and made her way to the doors. She walked in and all eyes were on her.

"Geesh! Would you all stop stairing at me!" She stormed up into her room. Inuyasha looked confused so Sota filled him in.

"Hojo rejected her." He whispered.

"Poor Kagome." Her mother said full of emotion for her daughter. "Inuyasha why don't you go up and check on her. Tell her dinner will be ready soon." He nodded and made his way up to Kagomes room. He nocked and poped his head in the room.

"Hey Kagome." He greeted.

"Hey yourself." He decided that that was his okay to come in. He walked in to see Kagome on her bed. She was sitting down stareing at her feet. He walked to the wall across from her and sat down.

"Whatcha thinkning about?" He asked. She only shruged.

"I think I'm going to go and take a nice hot bath." She smiled and stood up walking over to her dresser to grab her needed things. "I wont be too long." He nodded.

"You mother said that dinner will be done soon."

"Go ahead and eat with out me. I'm not all that hungry." He nodded and watched her walk away. She walked into the bath room. She undressed and drawed her water to her likeing. She relaxed into the water and dozed off.

At dinner.

Inuyasha was stuffing his face with his and Kagomes searving.

"Kagomes not comming to eat?" Kagomes mother asked worriedly.

"She said she wasn't hungry." He said threw a mouth full of food.

In the bathroom

Kagome finnaly woke up from the water becoming cold. She unpluge the bathtub and watched the water run down the drain. She stood up and became really dizzy. She held onto the shower curtain to keep herself from falling. The curtian gave up and tore causeing her to fall. Her head was killing her. The smells around her were too hard to differ from and her body felt strange and gods her head hurt. She maniged to walk to the mirror but what she saw was not exactly what she was expecting to see.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed and fainted the last thing she remebered was she heard a loud noise and Inuyasha...

Okay there ya go a very short but its there. thanx for like the peeps who reviewed. I wrote this chapter over night just for you! Its 1:33 am and I think I'll try and start typeing the next chappie! okay thanx and if ya read ... please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Dis: Okay... I'm typeing this slowly so maybe it will sink in! I own Inuyasha:Walks away handcuffed.: Dang policeman! They know every thing:mumbles:

Chapter: Three

The trainsformation

By: Ammeirs

> > >(preview from last chapter) > > >

' ' (Thoughts)

" " (Talking)

> > >("AHHHHHHH!" She screamed and fainted the last thing she remebered was she heard a loud noise and Inuyasha...) > > >

Kagome rolled over and noticed she was on her bed. She looked at the sealing.

"Man that was a strange dream." She yawned. She heard yelling in the next room. She inhailed deeply and realized all the smells around her. She stood up. The yelling just got really loud. She fell down creating a bang.

"Tell me what the hell you did to her!" She heard Inuyasha yell.

"I did no such thing!" Grandpa yelled.

"What was that?" He must have heard her fall. She heard footsteps running towards her room. She saw Inuyasha standing in the archway of her door.

"Oh Inuyasha my head hurts." She whined. He ran to her side as she tried to get up.

"What happened to you?" He asked almost nicely and helped her on her bed. She gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked as he helped her to the mirror. She looked in the morror. Her eyes grew wide. Her hands went to her ears which were not at the side of her head. She felt two small furry animal ears of some sort.

"I... I... And..." She turned around from seeing someting waveing back and fourth. She looked where she normaly would only see her behind but she found someting attached. And she screamed. Inuyasha covered his ears. He then covered her mouth.

"Stop screaming." he whispered. She nodded.

"Whats wrong with me?" She whispered back almost in tears. He only shook his head and as if right on que grandpa come in.

"Kagome I think I know what has happened." Kagome gave him the look to 'go on'. "Well, as you know we have a long line of miko's in the family?" kagome nodded.

"One of them were half demon and half prestest. She was the procter of both people and demons alike. But, you see one day the demons turned on her and killed some of the villagers then took some. That necklace that you have on your neck was specially made to turn her into a full demon. The strength of the neclace would only be releaced while placed on a miko's neck."

'Oh great! I'm a miko. So it turned me half demon because it was created for a half demon to turn her full. Thats just great.'

"So Kagome you have been turned into a half demon but you are not a Miko?" He said confusedly. Sweat drop

"Maybe I forgot to add that little detail about what happened when I went to the fudal era. I'm a miko!" she said and lighty giggled nerviously.

She walked over to her bed and ploped down. She put her face in her hands.

"What am I suposed to do? I can't go to school looking like a dog!" She whined and heard a low growl from Inuyasha. "No offence."

"Feh." He sniffed then his eyes grew wide from the next thing grandpa had said.

"She is not a dog. Shes a wolf."

"A...a wolf!" Inuyasha screamed.

Okay I'm like soo sorry this is soo short but I really dont know what else to write. This is how far I got last time. I knew that she was going to change and why but now I have to fill in the middel. Any Ideas? Okay well I know its really short but... I did update once everyday so far. I've been in a typeing mood laitly. Well I hope you liked there ya go and now I go its 2am and I have no clue on what to write for the fourth chapter! PLEASE HELP! read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Dis: Okay... How should I put this? I mean I've said everything possible that I DO own him and well the meaning of a disclaimer never really sank in. Oh well :Skips away marily singing: Inuyasha's mine. Mine Inuyasha:Waked up from dream: Ohhh well heres your chapter. :Sighs: I will own him. Sooner than latter. Prolly latter than sooner but, thats okay!

Kagome's Transformation

Chapter: one

Information.

By: Ammeirs

----(preview from last chapter)----

' ' (Thoughts)

" " (Talking)

----("A...a wolf!" Inuyasha screamed.)----

Kagome covered her ears noticing how well they could pick up Inuyasha's voice as he yelled.

"Could you not yell my heads killing me." She whined.

"Sorry." He mummbled something about wolfs.

"What am I going to do? I can't go to school or out in public or... I know!" Kagome jumpes on her bed and puts her hand on her hips with her chest puffed out. "I'll just take the necklace off!"

"No-" Grandpa tried to stop her but it was too lait. Kagome reached for her necklace then a shock went threw her whole body. Her hair stood up on end and her tail did as well.

"Ouch." She whispered then fell over.

"As I was trying to say. The necklace can not be removed. Only till death. Can it be taken from the neck then." Kagome sweatdroped 'Now he tells me.'

"So you mean I can't become normal? I have to be stuck like this? I... I can't. I'll never get a boyfriend now! I'ma freak of nature!" She heard a growl from behind her.

"Well, there were rumors posses that there was a old lady that could create a charm of consealment. Perhaps shes still alive where Inuyasha if present in?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha whit hope in her eyes.

"What was her name?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Her name?" Kagome looked at him with anticiapion.

"Yes. What was her name?"

"Whos name?"

"Oh gramps!" She growled. Grandpa walked out as if nothing had happend.

"Don't worry dear grandpa has been out of it for the past few days." Momma comforted. Kagome nodded.

Momma walked out of the room to leave what ever Kagome was going to do with her and Inuyasha. She looked at Inuyasha to see no emotion just him staring into space.

"What am I going to do?" She half whimpered.

"Well, lest go find that lady and get you that concealment." He said reasuringly.

'We just need to stay away from that mangy wolf Koga! He'll be all over her now that shes half wolf.' He looked her up and down realizing her tail that was swaying back and fourth as she paced in her room. He didn't object to her new look but, things would never be the same after this.

"So I guess I'll pack?" Kagome sugested.

"I'd pack light. We'll probally be traveling alot." Kagome nodded.

She went threw her drawers trying to find clothing she could actually wear with her new attachment. She sighed in defeatment. All she could wear was her skirts which were even shorter with her tail lifting the back up. She finally decided to tear a small whole just enough to slip her tail out in an older pair of jeans.

She was ready after two hours of decideing what pants she wanted to use. She had her yellow bad sureprisely not extreamly fool. She had two pair of jeans and a few shirts and other things she might need on her trip.

"Ready?" She asked while actually being able to pick up her back pack. Inuyasha nodded noticeing her outfit.

She wore an old wore out pair of blue jeans that looked like they had seen the best of there days and a tank top that had some american words on it. He blushed as they walked out to the well from her looking up and seeing him staring at her. They jumped down the well and knew that they would have alot of explaining to do.

Okay there ya go its 3:10 Am yup I was up all night tryin to find what to put in this chapter. I had a brain blast and my friend Hopper helped me. Thanx hopper. Thank you all who reviewed. As soon as I woke up yesterday I checked my mail to see if ya'll reviewed and you did thank you! well good night to all. I need all my sleep now! night night! Oh Read and review!


	5. begining

Kagome's Transformation

Chapter: five

By: Ammeirs

---(preview from last chapter)---

' ' (Thoughts)

" " (Talking)

the begining

-----They jumped down the well and knew that they would have allot of explaining to do.----

The smells here were not as strong as the smells in her time. She breathed in deep realizing that if that did it to her. No wonder Inuyasha never liked her time. The smells are really strong. She looked at Inuyasha.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded.

"Lets go!" They walked off side by side. He had offered his back but she said no that she wanted to walk. He looked so sad when she said 'no.' She only smiled and patted his back.

'She doesn't need me any more.' He pouted. Sure now that she had her own powers she wouldn't rely on Inuyasha's as much but as you all no. How could she live without him? I know I couldn't lol.

She had inhaled his sent and noticed he smelled like forest. She blushed when he noticed her trying to memorize his very nice smell. Sure she noticed his sent before but just not as strong.

They walked off to meet with Sango and Miroku. They were supposed to wait for them at the last place where they left em'. They walked about twenty feet away from where they camped to hear a loud scream then a slap.

"Miroku at it again?" Kagome asked knowingly. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yup. What else?" Kagome giggled and continued to walk till they met a very pissed Sango and a very sore Miroku. His fave had a mark of her hand on it. Miroku looked at Kagome and approached her grabbing her hand.

"Inuyasha who is your demon companion? She is very pretty but, I always thought you and lady Kagome would mate before yo-" Miroku was cut off when he was hit on the head by Inuyasha.

"What did I do?" Miroku whined. "See my young lady he is too aggressive for you. Now me on the other hand..." Kagome tension(I truly have no clue on how to spell that) mark then Inuyasha again hit him over the head.

"That is Kagome!" Iuyasha growled.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"How is this possible?" Miroku asked truly confused.

"Well, for my birthday my grandfather gave me this beautiful necklace." Kagome showed off her new necklace that some what cursed her. Sango and Miroku oohed and awed over it then she continued.

"Well, I was taking a nice bath because I wasn't feeling too good..." She stopped noticing the look on Miroku's face. Sango nudged him and he snapped out of it.

"Try to focus, you lecture!" Sango grumbled.

"Any way! And when I got out I saw my ears and fainted. The next thing I new was that Inuyasha ran into my room to help me off the floor. I thought I just had a nightmare but it was well, true. The necklace had changed me." She sighed.

"Now were going to look for an lady that can make an concealment to cover her appearance so she can finish her school." Inuyasha finished on what Kagome was going to say.

Kagome nodded.

"But, Kagome how did the necklace do this to you?" Kagome took in a deep breathe then explained it.

"There once was a Miko that was also half demon and she needed to become full. So she had this necklace be created. But, the necklace can only be removed in death. There's a love story in it also!" Kagome squeaked.

"But, as usual it ended in a sad story?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded and stood up. "Have you heard of the lady? The one who can create concealment's?" Kagome asked. Miroku nodded.

"Yes I heard she lived up in the mountains in the north." Inuyasha nodded.

"Lets go Kagome."

"Right." She said.

"But, what sha'll we do while your gone on your journy?" Simpely asked Miroku.

"Go to the vilages and get any information that you can from the vilagers. It should only take us three days to get there and three to get back. More if we run into trouble. But, I can handel it!" Inuyasha puffed out his chest. Kagome giggled.

"Take care of yourselves. By the way wheres Shippo?" Kagome asked curistly.

"He went off to play with this new friend he found." Sango said happily that Shippo stopped asking to play with her and Miroku.

"Yes, a lady compainion." Miroku grinned. " He is very good with the ladys. I should make him teach me his ways."

"He'll never change will he?" Kagome asked right next to Inuyasha as they walked away.

Okay yet again short but there it is hope your happy! Read and review! Thanx for all you who reviewed :tear: your good to me even tho I woulld like a gew more I'm happy!


	6. Chapter 6

Dis: Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Get the picture?

Okay heres another chappie by ummmm ME! Sorry it took so long I've been sick off and on and I'm officially 16! Woot Woot! I'm all old like :Pouts: ohh well heres another wonderfull prolly short chappies.

Kagome's Transformation

Chapter: Six

By: Ammeirs

---(preview from last chapter)---

' ' (Thoughts)

" " (Talking)S

"Inuyasha! Why don't you just find a village and ask for directions!" Kagome screamed.

"I don't need directions!" Inuyasha yelled back. They had been walking for a day now and they were walking in circles. Inuyasha was to stuborn to ask for directions and kagome just kept yelling.

"Inuyasha?" She yelled with a hint of anger that mixed with her sweet voice. He looked back at her alomost threatined.

"What do you want!" He questioned. Her face flushed red in anger and steam rose from her head.

"SIT!" She yelled. She grinned in satsfaction of sitting him. After the curse wore off he was right in her face.

"Why ga' do that fer?" He asked.

"You are being stuborn and if you just ask for directions I wouldn't have to si-" She was cut off by his hand over her mouth.

"Would you stop that! Please!" He whispered harshly. He removed his hand and her eyes were almost screaming at him in anger.

She tried to look away, but she couldn't seem to peel her eyes off his. She was as if she was hipmotized. He seemed to get closer as did she. There noeses practicly touched then...

"Get away from my woman!" They heard a voice and she felt Inuyasha put a prtective hand around her waist.

"What do you want!" Inuyasha yelled gripping tighter on her waist.

"Kagome? Is that you? I thougt another wolf had gotten to you, but I see something has changed your blood." Koga smiled and aproached her, but had to doge Inuyasha sword.

"Stay away from Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled picking up his sword and swinging it again.

"Watch where you aiming that thing!" Kagome yelled as she almost got hit by a wave from his sword. He only fehed.

"Well, If you weren't in my way of my sword you won't get hit!" He yelled.

"Don't talk to my woman like that!" Koga charged at Inuyasha. Kagome tryed to stop him.

"Koga please!" He did it all on reflex to get her out of his way. He pushed her roughly. She squeeked and felt her head hit something untill all she saw was black.

"Look what you made me do!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha.

"WHAT! You pushed her!" Inuyasha was by her side before he was pushed away and the next thing he knew Kagome was in Kogas arms. Kagome shifted towards the warmth then lifted her head looking at Inuyasha then at Koga. She gave a questionable look.

"I'm takeing you kagome!" She just nodded not truely understanding the meaning of what Koga just said. She only drowsly waved at Inuyasha the faited from the pain that gathered at the back of her scull.

"Hey! Give me back Kaome!" He yelled but it was all ready too lait. He had swirled off in to a tornado.

"Kagome!" He growled.

Okay there we go! another small chappies sorry it took soo long thanx all that reviewed! read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Dis: I'm not in the mood to claim my sexy lil hanyou babe. So you all know the drill. I write and claim em and ya'll smile evely and throw tomatos at my head. :Gets tomato in face: Thank you. Truly. Heres your chapter.

Kagome's Transformation

Chapter: seven

By: Ammeirs

---(preview from last chapter)---

' ' (Thoughts)

" " (Talking)

---"Hey! Give me back Kaome!" He yelled but it was all ready too lait. He had swirled off in to a tornado.

"Kagome!" He growled.---

Inuyasha ran threw the forest trying to differ her sent from every thing else. His noes was fadeing. Tonight was his night. The night of the new moon and he could allready feel his strength draining.

"Damn it all!" He cursed to himself for letting Kagome be taken by that wolf. Again.

He had to find her and quick. His plan was to... save Kagome... Beat the crap outta Koga for takeing Kagome... and run off bragging to Kagome that he saved her. He grinned.

'At least this gives me an excuse to kill Koga.' He thought as he doged trees and bushes that came fast as he ran faster. Finnaly he found Kagomes sent. He ran towards it.

-------------------------------------

Kagome was sitting in a chair listing to Koga talk about something that she really had no clue about. That and she really wasn't listing to him as much as she was thinking about Inuyasha. Her head still hurt and Koga kept asking if she was dangerously hurt.

"So Kagome? After what was said... will you allow me to mate with you?" Kago asked grabbing her hands in his. Whatever he said it took her a little to actually understand what it was that he said. She looked at him. Then it hit her what he was trying to say.

"Woah woah woah!" Kagome said pushing Koga away from her. Koga fell on his butt and snarled.

"You don't have the right to push me!" He growled.

"Oh! I don't have the right? I. Don't have the right!" She yelled.

"I think I liked her better when she was human." Whispered some one in the crowd of wolves that swarmed around them.

"You have no right to kidnapping me then! Asking to haveing... Mate with me?" Koga only nodded his head as if all of it made perfect sence to him. She went to smack him but he caught her hand and pressed his lips to hers.

And as if just right on que (I love that word!) Inuyasha walked in. Ooops.

"Ka. Kagome?" He studdered. 'She's... She's kissing... Koga?'

Kagome tried to push away from Koga, but his grip tightined. He was hurting her. Inuyasha saw her strugleing and then noticed a tear stream down her face.

"Git away from her! Your hurting her!" Inuyasha ran towards Kago and punched him right off of Kagome(yea that sounded totally cheesey but, thats how it went down). Koga let go of Kagome as he slid back a little from the hit. Kagome fell scrambeling behind Inuyasha .Koga whiped a little of the blood that now slithered down his chin from his lip.

"How dare you hit me!" Koga growled. "Kagome is mine mutface!"

"Yea, well we'll just see about that!" Inuyasha charged at Koga. Kagome watched them doge eachothers attacks. Then the room started to move. Her head became dizzy. There was a sharp pain behind her head. She lead her hand to where it hurt then noticed there was someting wet and sticky. She looked at her hand to see that the liqid was indeed blood.

"Inuyasha..." she whimpered before she fainted.

'Kagomes injured badly.' He ran over to Kagome lifting her up in his arms bridal style.

"I'll finish you latter!" Inuyasha yelled before leaping off leaving an out of breath koga

"Inuyashas strength has increased over the year." Koga fell to the ground takeing in deep breaths

"Hey Koga are you okay?" Asked a worried brotherin. Koga only shued him away.

---------------------------------

Inuyasha carried Kagome to an empty hut that was in the forest. It looked as if it had been abadened for many years. He lay her down checking her wound. It was not seriouse but it must had just raddled her a bit. he lay her head in his lap. He brushed asside a pice of hair that stranded on her face. She whinced and opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Yea Kagome?"

"Could you please stop moving. One Inuyasha is enough." He gave her a confused look. Then realized her vision must have been blured causeing her to see more than one of him. He gave her one of his rare smiles.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh..." She grabed her head. "Please dont yell." She whispered.

"Oh sorry." He said in a lower tone.

"Yea, I'm fine. My head just hurts. Wheres Koga?" Inuyasha couldnt belive this. As soon as she wakes up all shes worried about that mangy wolf. His eye bagan to twich. That is untill Kagomes hand came to touch his face. "Thank you for comming to get me." She smilled. "I was worried at first."

"Why?" He asked bluntly.

"Well, I wasn't sure that you would come. I thought that maybe you would have been glad to get rid of me." She looked away.

"Kagome! You know I would never let..." He saw her wince up as he yelled.

"I would never let Koga have you." He said in a low alsmost whisper. She smilled then watched as Inuyasha hair turned black. She closed her eyes and drifted into a light sleep. Safe in Inuyashas lap.

Okay that was soooo boaring huh? well Read and review! Sorry it took me soo long. I've been working alot and it hard exspecialy that schools starting up soon well I luv yall thanx for reading! MUA!

Love always Ammiers I'll try to update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Dis: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha::rolls on floor from laughter:

Kagome's Transformation

Chapter: Eight

By: Ammeirs

---(preview from last chapter)---

' ' (Thoughts)

" " (Talking)

Kagome woke up noticing she was being held by something. She rolled over to face a still human Inuyasha. 'And he said he wouldn't sleep on his human night.' She smiled noticing the sun bairly peaking out. She smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Morning." She whispered. He let go of her to strech.

"Morning. Hows your head?" he asked placeing his arms behind his head for a pillow. She touched her head and noticed the wound had completely healed up.

"Its gone."

"Yea you have demon blood now. You wounds will heal much faster." She nodded then raised up. "Its still early you might need to get some more sleep for our traveling today." She took in a deep breath and looked at Inuyasha. She smiled.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"For what?"

"For you doing all this for me." She said fiddeling with the edge of her shirt.

"Were even." he said will an almost smile creaping on his face.

"How is that?"

"You help me get my shards." she nodded.

"Do you still wish to be a full demon?" He only nodded looking away finding the wall and floor quite interesting.

"Wouldn't you wish to be a human?" He asked knowing he turned the question on her. She shook her head.

"No, I guess I wouldn't. This happined for a reason and if it was ment for me to be a half demon. Then I'll acept it with pride." She smilled noticing that that wasn't exactally the answer he wanted.

She then got a smile that he didn't think he liked. Or perhaps he liked too much.

"Oh Inuyasha? are you tickelish?" She said aproaching him. he saw a look in her eye that said trouble(more like fun).

"Uhh Kagome?" She pounced on him and started to tickle his sides.

"Ahh kagome! Stop! that tickles!"

"Awe the big strong Inuyasha is tickleish?" Just when she said that he turned the tables on her. He grabbed her wrists and rolled over so now he was on top. "hey thats not fair!" She said smilling when she noticed that he had a smile on his face and looked happy. But, that surely changed as soon as he spoke.

"Is Kagome tickleish?"

"NO INUASHA! Ahh" She tried to get away, but as you know as well as I do that a human Inuyasha couldn't hold a half demon Kagome...

Inuyasha started to tickle her sides as she begged him to stop. He only tickled more and more. She had tears from laughing so hard. His hands were on each side of her and his nose inches from hers. She was trying to catch her breath. She was staring in his deep blue eyes (yes, they are blue. All tho in some eppisodes they are brown so I can swich off and on too) He strarted getting closer. Then the eyes turned an hunny color. His hair turned silver.

"We should probally leave soon." She sighed knowing that he was right. He got up holding out a hand. She got up unwillingly. Then they started there journey yet again.

Okay I know this is really short but the next chappie will have my own person I actually have yet to name her yet (any ideas?) ohh well she will be in soon and I promise theres gunna be some entertainment in it! Yay for action and yea. Okay read and review. It shouldnt take me long to update! R&R!


	9. Kin

Kagome's Transformation

Dis: A heh please tell me I aint gotta tell ya again that HE is MINE!

Chapter: nine

By: Ammeirs

---(preview from last chapter)---

' ' (Thoughts)

" " (Talking)

---"We should probally leave soon." She sighed knowing that he was right. He got up holding out a hand. She got up unwillingly. Then they started there journey yet again.---

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while walking trying to keep up with his pace.

"Yea?" He answered a little annoyed.

"How long till were there? My feet are killing me." She whined. Inuyasha growled and turned to her and picked her up bridal style and began to sprint threw the forest. It only went on for about five or so minutes untill he stopped and placed Kagome on the ground.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"A strange sent is in the air." He began sniffing around. Then a young women appeared on the hill next to them. She was quite pretty. She had short red hair that reached her sholders and two long random braids in the back that was braided from the back of her hair. Her eyes were pearcing green.

She wore mostly green. Her shirt was a tanktop with lace sleaves sewed on with a brown tread that only came past her sholder blade. Around her waiste was a rope like material that circled under her breast and twirled till it reached her waist.

She also wore green pants that were tight till they reached her knees then alike her shirt was brown thread that helf the flowing material that came to her feet whitch was the same color as the sleeves. This girl deff. loved green.

"Who goes?" She yelled down at the two strangers.

"Are you the one who makes consealments?" Kagome asked politly.

"What of it! Who are you!" She yelled looking Kagome up and down as is sizeing her up. She then looked at Inuyasha and squeeked.

"A half dog demon! Oh I've waited oh so long to meet you!" She ran towards him hugging him.

"Uh do I know you?" She let go makeing sure Kagome was a good space from Inuyasha.

"I have heard of an half human half deamon of a dog. I've always been a as you say, fan, of the doggies." Inuyasha sweat dropped and scooted away from her. "Finnaly I've found you and were shall become one and mate." She started to drag Inuyasha off.

"Wait just one minute!" Kagome yelled pointing at the girl.

"Who are you!" The girl sccreamed.

"I should ask you the same question. Now drop the dog!" The girl let Inuyasha go and walked up into Kagomes face.

"This, dog, is he youres?"

"Well un no not really." She stuttered.

"Then hes mine!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not!" This went on for a while until Inuyasha broke it up.

"Shut up! I aint nobodys! Can you make the consealment or not?" He yelled.

"For you? How come?" She asked pulling lightly at his soft fuzzy doggy ear.

"It's not for me!" He yelled smacking her hand away, but it only came back to the other ear. "It's for Kagome."

"Whose that?" She asked amusedly. He pointed to a very angry looking Kagome.

"Oh I see. Hmm Yup thats me." She said cheerfully.

"So then you'll make me an consealment?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"As if! Why would I? Well, unless..."

"What? I'll do anything!" Kagome happily cherped.

"You give me you cute little doggy." Kagomes eye twiched as did Inuyasha's.

"Never!" Kagome screamed.

"Well, then, lookes like you're stuck like that for a long time." She said cleaning out her nail.

"Why you!" Kagome grummbled. 'Who does she think she is?' Kagome flamed. "Come Inuyasha! Were leaving!" Kagome said sticking her noes in the air to the girl. Inuyasha heard the thickness of anger floating in Kagomes voice and scrambled away from the girl.

"Wait!" The girl yelled.

"How about a fight?" She said cockly. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"I'm up for it."

"Not you! Kagome! Fight me! I win I get Inuyasha. You win I make you the concealment and keep Inuyasha." Kagome thought it over then nodded reaching a hand out. The girl smiled shakeing her hand. "By the way my name is Kin."

Okay I have my charicter in there hope i explained her well enough. Well the fight will be in the next one. :sighs: school starts this wednesday so it might take me a lil longer to update considering no more late nights. Well heres chappie 9 I'm plaining at the most 20 chappies maybe even more.I duno! Do yall think I should make a seaqual to Closer then just friends? Please tell me. Maybe the next chappie I'll put some Ideas for my stories in so you can tell me which ones best! Okay well R&R I luv all who reviewed even tho it was only like 3 peeps THIS CHAAPIE IS FOR YALL! MUA luv yals


	10. kin part two TEN!

Kagome's Transformation

Chapter: nine

By: Ammeirs

---(preview from last chapter)---

' ' (Thoughts)

" " (Talking)

---"Not you! Kagome! Fight me! I win I get Inuyasha. You win I make you the concealment and keep Inuyasha." Kagome thought it over then nodded reaching a hand out. The girl smiled shakeing her hand. "By the way my name is Kin." ---

"Kagome you don't know how to fight!" Inuyasha harsly whispered. She slapped his hand.

"She don't know that..." 'yet' She thought nerviously. Kagome tooked at her appoinent. Kin didn't look all that strong. She was only human after all. Kagome sighed and waited for her to charge, but she didn't. She only reached to her shirt and pulled out an chop stix that was pure gold.

Kin laughed. "You know... Kin? It means gold. Ironic that my sisters all controlled Silver." She laughed to herself. It took me along time

"Gold is a funny thing don't ya think? The stronger the gold the more it bends and becomes very light." She threw it up and cought it. It takes a few short minuets to melt when in the right tempatures." The gold just then thurned to liquid. She let it slide out of her hand until it just about reached the ground. She then grabbed the gold which was now a long skinny pole of gold. The tip had formed a point. She held it in the air looking at it to make sure she aproved. She smiled at Kagome right before she threw the gold stick with all her might. Kagome tried to dodge it but no luck it flew right threw her sholder and into a tree.

"Darn! I need to practice on my aim." She said aproaching Kagome. Kagome took out an arrow and aimed to fire. 'Please let this hit.' She said a short prayer and let it go. To her surprise she actually hit her in the leg. Kin Never stoped walking untill she stopped about three feet from Kagome.

'Why won't she come any closer?' Kagome asked herself drawing another arrow.

Kin took two more chop stix from her shirt and let them melt right into the ground. Kagome was confused. What ever she was doing she had planed it out. This was no dumb human. Right then tiny gold pins came from under Kagome and flying at her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. He started to run towards to help her. Kagome stuck out her hand and shook her head.

"No Inuyasha. This is my fight." She got up and began to run torwards Kin as well as she could. She was loseing blood. Kin only smilled and took her on. Eachother dodgeing every other hit. Inuyasha winced eachtime Kagome took a blow.

'Kami Kagome, why couldn't you just let me fight her! You can't do this on your own!' He mentally slapped himself for ever letting her getting her do this. 'Why does she wan't to look human anyway?' He fehed to himself. 'Just the same way you wan't to be a full demon.' He sighed and tried to mentally help Kagome.

Kagome was slowly begining to die down. She couldn't handle much more. Her body was exausted and so was her mind. She tried to do her best. But, it wasn't good enough. He tried not to move. He wanted more than anything to go pick her up and run off protecting her. He wanted to take all the hits just to save her. He couldn't talk it much longer.

The next thing he knew he was running towards her. Kin smilled and shook her head.

"Nuh uhhh my little half breed." She said smoothly trowing many small gold knives. The knives outlined his body against a tree. Kagome fumed in jealousy.

"Hey! You fight was with me! Not... Inuyasha!" She charged at her. She bairly had any time to react with Kagomes demon speed. She tackled her. Yes you heard me. Tackled her to the ground.

Kagome felt something dig deep into her gut but paid no mind to it. She just kept punching. No matter how she hurt she refused to let her body fall to this being. After Kagomes hands were bloody from punching she was trown off of Kin. Kin made her way to Inuyasha as fast as she could but before Kagome even had the chance to get up Kin had a knife to Inuyasha's trout.

"No!" Kagome screamed. "Leave Inuyasha out of this!" She growled. "Its you and me!"

"Yes it was. But, then he interfered. It's his fault. Really. Too bad I'll have to kill him. And we would have been soo happy together." She sighed. And before she even noticed Inuyasha was free from the small knives and had her pined to a tree by her neck. Kagome gave a long sigh out. Should would had never been able to take much more. Inuyasha growled.

"Make the concealment!" He deeply spoke.

"Inu.. Inuyasha... I can't breath my..love." He raise her up higher. She fought for air.

"InuYasha, put her down." Whimpered a week Kagome. She saw him nod and let her go to just fall to meet the ground.

"Hmp! You take prety good orders Inuyasha." She said rubbing her neck. "To bad I never got to try." Kagome felt light headed and watched as the ground seemed to continusly move under he week legs. She breathed an Inuyasha then fell the ground.

(Okay thats where I was planeing to stop. But, for one of my beloved readers I'm gunna keep going. Your welcome my beloved reader.

Kagome awoke hearing the argueing of two people or should I say a girl and an Hanyou. She tried to open her eyes and rubbed the sleep that had formed while she napped.

"Turn her back!" She heard Inuyasha scream.

"Why should I?" She heard the other voice scream.

"Now!" She felt something slip off her finger.

"There shes back to her normal ugly self." The voice pouted.

"Wheres the _right_ one?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inu...Yasha..?" Kagome raised up looking around. She was lying on the grass in the feild that she was fighting in earlier. . She noticed that her wounds has allready healed then she noticed that Kin slipped another ring on her finger and something grew from her tail. She looked to see five tailes "What are you doing to me?" Kagome screeched.

"Oh just shut up!" She took off the ring and she was back to normal again.

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked ammazed. Inuyasha laughed to himself for he asked the same question in the same manner.

"Concealments aren't _only_ to hide your true form but to change it too. You see." Her hand motioned to all the rings that laid on the ground. There were small one big ones ugly ones pretty ones. Well actually they were all mad out of gold. "I accidently droped all my rings and now I can't find my on to turn demons into humans. Its a very strong ring considering its was created for a full demon so I don't actually know what it will do." Kagome only nodded then it kinda hit her.

"So I am just an ginny pig!" Kagome yelled. Kin nodded.

"Thats the only reason I agreed to you cute little hanyou to use these rings on you. That and he was very, very! Persitant." She smiled nerviously remebering.

:Small flash back:

"Ither you get the consealment OR I kill you!"

:End:

She laughed nerviosly trying more rings. Finnally the last ring was it. Kagomes ears had disapeared as did her tail. Her nails were the same length as they were before was trainsformed. Kagome sighed when she felt her ears were gone. She looked at Inuyasha but he was laughing.

"I think it lookes nice Kagome." Kin said.

"What?" Kagome grabbed a piece of gold out of Kins hair useing it for a mirror.

:Miroku and Sango:

"Songo its been four days now. They should be back in a matter of two more days." Sango nodded as she staired into the fire. "What do you think our friends could be doing?" Miroku asked pervertness floating in his voice. He didn't even see the shoe that was thrown at his head.

"Do you think there in trouble?" Asked an worried Sango. Miroku only shook his head.

"Inuyasha can take care of himself and don't forget about Kagome. I wonder when she learns to use her powers will she become stronger than Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. I believe wolf demons are not all that strong but you have to remember that our Kagome is a preistest."

"A very strong one at that." Miroku added.

"We have been slacking Miroku." He gave her a questionable look.

"What do you mean?"

"We were suposed to find information from the villagers." Miroku nodded.

"We will start tommarow. We Have been traveling and we've only seen one village and it was abandened." Sango turned to Miroku.

"Do you think it was Narakus doing?" She asked quietly.

"It could have been we didn't even check it out. Its only a day away from here we can go back tomarrow(I'm haveing a blonde moment and can't spell tomarrow correctly! Sorry!) and check every thing out." Sango nodded as she walked to her sleeping bag and climbed in. "Good night Sango."

"Good night Miroku. Good night Kirara." Kirara mewed.

Shippo had allready fallen asleep in Mirokus lap. Miroku picked up the kit and let him sleep in his sleeping bag. Ever sence Kagome had left he slept with ither Kirara or Miroku. He rarely slept with Sango considering she like to toss and turn during her sleep.

"Good night Shippo." Miroku whispered. The kit did not answer but only turned over and was out.

:Inuyasha and kagome.:

Kagome screamed. As she touched the strand of hair. The only way she could look human was only if she had a bright red stripe of hair. She pouted.

"Inuyasha!" he stopped laughing from the anger in her voice.

"Uh Kagome? Don-"

"SIT!" Inuyasha was trown to the ground.

"Sure... take all your anger out on me..." he mumbled painfullyin the dirt.

Okay there ya go! Another chapter. And this was longer. I ad noo clue on what I was gunna right about but I had a small brain blast while wrighting it. I bairly no what to write to make the next chapter. I think I might have some fluff. Oh how do I love fluff! Its just sooo fluffy.

Thanks who gave me a couple names but I used Kin casue it means Gold. I thought it would fit. Please tell me if you think its getting a bit cheesy okay? I hope this was long enough. The only reason I got to finish this was becasue I was sick and didnt go to school. well I hope you all enjoy! R&R please and thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome's Transformation

Chapter: 11

By: Ammeirs

---(preview from last chapter)---

' ' (Thoughts)

" " (Talking)

---Kagome screamed. As she touched the strand of hair. The only way she could look human was only if she had a bright red stripe of hair. She pouted.

"Inuyasha!" he stopped laughing from the anger in her voice.

"Uh Kagome? Don-"

"SIT!" Inuyasha was trown to the ground.

"Sure... take all your anger out on me..." he mumbled into the dirt.---

Inuyasha's P.O.V (point of view)

Kagome had been playing with her hair for an hour now. First she put this realy nasty smelly stuff in her hair then she tried hideing them under a hat and then she started talking to herself.

Authers P.O.V

"I'll tell them they were suposed to be blond." She told herself "Or a dark red...burgendy." Inuyasha growned from bordem.

"Kagome... I'm hungry." He sighed when he noticed she wasn't lisining.

"I've died them. They come back red. I've tried to hide them! I can't wear a hat in school."

"Your going to school?"

"Yes I'm going! I didn't put up with all of that to get this stupid ring so I didn't look like a demon around you!" She snapped. He hid behind a teddy bear while she screamed. She sighed and plopped on her bed. "Inuyasha do I look funny?" She pouted. He shook his head.

"No... I think you look nice." He said quietly. She smilled.

"Thank you." He only nodded. "what am I going to do for school? Maybe I'll wear something red to match. Wait I have to wear my uniform." She sighed. Inuyasha grabbed a piece of her hair that was red. He sniffed it.

"They don't look that bad Kagome."

"Yea, but its still bad." He tugged at her hair.

"Hey." She giggled tugging a pice of his. He put on one of his rare smiles and began to tickle her sides. Tears from laighter ran down her face. He was now stratleing her. He loved to see her laugh and smile. He stopped in thought.

"Whats wrong?" She asked worriedly trying to forget the position that they were in.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?"

"Ofcourse I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Becasue you like school so much. Is searching for the jewel shards bothering?"

"Well, I guess you could say there a little bothering, but I don't mind."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I guess I just like going and being with every one."

"Includeing... me?"

"Yes even you." She giggled rubbing his right ear. He gave out a sigh/purr of gratitude.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Will you teach me how to fight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean now that I'm a half demon like you. Maybe you could just teach me some of the basics? To defend myself." Inuyasha thought it over.

"But, I protect you." She giggled.

"And a very good job you do at it, but I'd just like to be able to help besides my arrows." Inuyasha nodded.

"When?"

"I don't know as soon as you want. I don't have school tomarrow." He nodded.

"Okay then you should get some sleep we will start early." Kagome smilled. Inuyasha inched down towards her face. He stared at her lips not being able to take his eyes from them. He just about pecked hers with his own then... Her bed room door flew open!

"Hey sis mom wants to know if you wante-" Sota froze. "Uh sorry! I'll knock." He walked out red faced. Inuyasha crawled off Kagome some what unwillingly. Kagome laughed then sat up and began to walk out of her room.

"I'm going to take a shower and find out what Sota wanted." Inuyasha nodded. About an hour latter. Kagome had allready talked to Sota to find out that he only wanted to know if she was leaving in the morning to Inuyashas or sleeping. Kagome told her about her training so her mom packed some extra water and food. She was just getting out of the shower. She rapped a near by towl around her slim figure and leaned against the wall. She sighed and began herself in tought.

'Was he going to kiss me? Thats happened twice now and not to mention he has been some what super sweet ever sence I turned into a half demon. The scary thing is that I love it. I would have let him kiss me. Even though we had kissed once before. He denied that he even wanted it. Then why would he try to kiss me? Is it Kikyo he sees every time he lookes at me? Or is it me? Does he love me or just miss Kikyo? I promised him that I would never leave. If I did.. Would he miss me? Or miss Kikyo?' Tears formed in her eyes. She blinked them away quickly and looked around to find that she had forgotten to grab anything.

She quietly tiptoed into her room to see Inuyasha was indeed knocked out. He was sleeping on her bed. She smiled at her chance to grab her clothes. She quietly snuck over to her dresser and grabed herself a big night shirt and her undies. All of her pajamas were in the wash from taking them to the fudal era. She quicky put on the night shirt and her other clothing. She walked silently to Inuyasha and kneeled at the bed side. She lay her head on the bed and her body drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Inuyasha woke up around four. He saw Kagome head bairly on the bed and her body crunched up. He siged and realized that he had taken up the bed. He rubbed and hand on her cheek and removed a piece of hair from her face. He got off the bed and picked her up. She clung to his warmth. He felyt guilt for keeping her from her bed. he tried to lay her down on her bed but she wouldn't let go. He body was so cold and it craved warmth. He decided to just lay with her. He wanted some sleep as well so why couldn't they share the bed?

Inuyasha awoke first and was free from Kagomes grasph but he still didn't leave her side. He stared at her as she slept. He noticed that her eyes would wince and she would inhale deeply right before she would wake up. She slowly opened her eyes to see two golden eyes stareing into hers. She looked puzzled. She shruged it off.

"Good morning. " she yawned. He smiled.

"More like afternoon." Kagomes eyes grew wide.

"Afternoon? I thought we were getting up early?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"You didn't look like you slept too well so I thought you might want some extra sleep. We'll start tonight. It will be easyer and much cooler in the night. Pluss I really don't want to try and explain to every one what were doing." She nodded and streached.

"How did I get up here with you?" He blushed at the question.

"I put you up here." She nodded. She tried not to realize what she was wearing while being so close to him, but it didn't work. She blushed.

'Shes really cute when she blushes.' He thought to himself replaceing a strand of hair that was out of place. His face began to close in on hers. Perhaps this time it would not be disturbed. Less than an inch apart.

"Kagome dear! Lunch is ready." Kagome sighed.

"Damn." Inuyasha cursed under his breath, but loud enough for Kagome to hear his disapointment.

"Ok mom! thanx! We'll be right out!" She heard the footsteps walk away from the door. Inuyasha was still right in her face. He leaned in again. "Inuyasha we should probally get up its already getting late in the afternoon. I still need to pack." Inuyasha nodded in agreement to her packing.

He made himself a silent promise thatday that he would get a undisturbed moment with her sooner than later! For some reason.. He wanted her. Maybe even needed her. He would have her. His demon side would be sure of it! His human side only went along with it. Perhaps even agreed with it. One thing. They never agreed on anything. Untill now! Kagome... They both agree on Kagome.

He watched her tip toe to her dresser and pull a pair of pants on. They were form fitting blue jeans and she had a pre cut whole in them for her tail. He smiled at her tail. She turned around to put on her other clothing. She was very comfortable around Inuyasha. Trusting him not to look. when she turned around to put that thing she called a bra-ah on. He liked haveing her trust. She trew on an under-shirt that was green and then a black tank top. Why she wore so many shirts confused him, but he never asked. Just then a thought that should have never come to his head...well, it came.

'That many shirts would take a long time to remove! Demand that she doesn't wear them all!' The thought was out of the blue. He almost agreed with it. He shook his head forceing the thought to leave.

"Inuyasha? you okay? You just kinda spaced out on me." He looked at her confused and nodded.

"Yea. I'm fine." Inuyasha said gettting off her bed and walking towards the window. He jumped out leaving a confused Kagome.

"Whats with him?" She shrugged it off. While packing she remebered some bandages and other asseseries that she would need on her trip back to the fudal era. Every once in a while she would look outside to see Inuyasha stareing from the God tree at her. She'd only smile and sometimes wave.

His mind was going a mile a min. He couldn't understand why his thoughts have been soo off. He had been tryin to kiss her all night and this morning. Why now. What was soo diffrent about her that would make him try to kiss her repeatedly? She wouldn't even leave his mind. He punched the tree. It was soo confuseing! His emotions were going hay-wire! He didn't understand them!

Perhaps it was her sent that drove him mad? Yes. It was definitally her sent, and perhaps the way her hips swayed from side to side whe-. He hit the tree again. (what did that poor poor tree ever do to him? Tsk tsk...) His mind went there again! Damn! Wait her sent? There was something new about her sent that was expecially driveing him crazy! She was...

O0O I should sooo totally stop right there but sence I have not updated in like a long butt time I wont Yay! Hugs for ammeirs! Right::readers throw objects at ammeirs: I feel... :sniffles: no luv! Oh well heres some more! Woot Woot!

:sango and miroku:

"Sango can't we just stop and make camp here?" Complained the small kit.

"Shippo is right. We have did quite a bit today and we need our rest. Don't over exert yourself Sango." Miroku cut in.

"We can camp as soon as we get out of this forest." She said a little bit nerviously.

"I agree. Then you senced as well?"

"The presence?" Sango asked to get a nod from Miroku. "Its a light one but its still there."

"Naraku?" asked a nervious Shippo.

"It very well could be..." Sango drifted off on her words as she looked around the forest.

"I don't know. Its a very weak presence." Miroku stated.

"Yes and its energy?" Sango asked.

"There is little to none."

"Hideing." She stated

"Yes."

"What's he hideing?" Shippo asked innocently.

"His energy." Miroku filled the kit in. "He wants to let us know hes there but not how powerfull he is. Lets be off to the nearest village."

"I think he might be senceing an demonic presence." Sango mocked. Shippo nodded and giggled.

:The vilage:

"An demonic cloud you say?" Asked the old owner of the castle.

"Yes. and for a small price I can berid of it very difacultly."

"Oh...Hmm yes.. well I'm sorry to inform that I am very poor."

"Well, that is fine. All I ask for is a place to stay and perhaps a meal or two..and a hot bath would be..." Bam! He felt sangos had smack the back of his head. "A heh would not be necacary..."

"Well great! Come we shall feast from the gardens grace for beridding them evil clouds!" The old man thew his hands in the air in excitement.

:kagome and Inuyasha:

"Whats wrong with him?" Kagome asked herself. "He's been in that tree all day!"

She looked out her window again to see him stareing at her than look away quickly.

'He tried to kiss me who knows how many times! Then just ignores me! I even offered him ramen and he said no. Whats wrong with him?' She sighed. She was done with her packing and she knew she had to tell him some time. 'I should sit him right out of that tree and make him tell me whats wrong with him!' She stomped out there. She was ready to sit the crap out of him, but then he had to go in do this.

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree as soon as she aproached the tree.

"Hey kagome you done packing yet?" 'Damn! I thought I was going to stay away from her!'

"Uh, yea actually I am. You ready?" 'I cant sit him while hes being simi nice to me...' She sighed. 'Oh well.'

"Well, lets go!" He grabed the bag from her and walked off. She fallowed close behind.

His mind was soo puzzled. He couldn't help himself. It was her sent. What was wrong with her sent? She was in heat! Yes, and he needed to stay as far from her and at the same time soo close to her. He needed to make sure the wolf was far far from her. He needed to stay far far away from her... He just couldn't. His demon side wouldn't let him. His human side wouldn't let him and most of all. He wouldn't let himself.

As soon as he aproached the well and they were in the well house he shut the door behind them. kagome looked at him in puzzlement. He slowly aproached her.

'Kami! her sent is soo... Shes only in her first stage and I allready can't keep self controll.'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked normally.

'Good Kagome. Not a hint of fright in your voice.' His demon self growled. He smiled closeing the space between her and him. Ever few steps forward she took a step back. Finnaly there was no more steps she could take back. She was up against the shrine of the wells wall. He droped the bag and placed a hand on the wall and leaned closer to Kagome.

She wasn't scared. He would be able to sence it if she was, but her chest inhailed deeply and quickly in excitement. They were so close and very alone. He grined.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered quietly again. He leaned up against her to rest his head in the creak of her neck and inhailed deeply. He growled trying to contain his actions. It was not working.

He looked her strait into her eyes. He tried to gain controll. He told himself not to do it. He began to stair at her lips. His eyes were in a trance... He couldn't look away.

Ho ho ho... Okay well i hope this is long enough... I tried... and tried.. and triesd some more but i talked my self into letting ya'll tell me if they should have a fluffly moment? I mean... he's been trying soo hard to get a kiss and no luck so far... should he get his kiss? Har har har! okay let me know what ya'll think! merry christmas ya'll! I wastinkin about a x-mas fluff story but it would be a lil late for x-mas. Maybe I'll write one for valentines day? okay read and review all!


	12. authers note! Sorry not a chappie!

Hey ya'll! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I'm a horrible writer! I'm soo sorry! I'm just really stressing at school right now and I'm trying to spread my self between work and school and homework and an actually home life and now a boyfriend that I dont even know if he acctepts me as his girlfriend at all... I know my excuses aren't going to help write my chapter but its really hard to concentrate when your mind is other places... I know there are many out there that our problly thinkin that im just a baby and I need to deal but i'm just haveing a realy hard time right now... please forgive my lack of chapters and I'm really trying to write my next chappies but I only can at night ither after work or on a school night which doesn't work very well at the moment... and agian I'm sooo sorry! I'll try to update really soon! I love all my readers and thank you so much for hanging in there with me!

Love ya'll/ Always

Ammeirs 3 3 3


	13. Some small fluff

Kagome's Transformation

Chapter: 11

By: Ammeirs

---(preview from last chapter)---

' ' (Thoughts)

" " (Talking)

Why hello my fellow readers! I'm a horrible up dater and a worse speller and I just wanted to thank you for not giving up on me! So :hugs to all: And here ya'll go! Some fluff? Read to find out!

'Don't do it...Don't do it... Don't do it...Don-' He didn't have to do it. She pressed her lips onto his own. She inhaled deeply and slowly pulled away. She looked into his eyes and saw lust, want, maybe even love...

He pressed against her lips this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him swallow her moan. He licked her bottom lip but she played stubborn. She smiled against his lips when he growled in disapprove. He licked her bottom lip again to yet again get denied. He pulled away raising his eye brow at her. She blushed and giggled.

She was soo innocent and cute. She looked away breathing in deeply and almost said something, but his lips were on hers before she could even let a word escape. He lightly nibbled on her bottom lip. She gasped and he took the advantage to let his tongue explore her mouth. She tasted so sweet. She was addictive and he never wanted to break this habit.

She pushed him off slightly to get a frustrated growl and then a whine. "Kagome...I'm sorry... I.." She put a finger to his lips and shook her head and smiled.

"Don't. We just probably need to get going and this is not the time or place for...that." He nodded grabbing her around the waist and in one swift movement they were in the well and the lights swirled around them to take them to his time.

The silence between the two was very awkward and she knew just how he felt. Strange... She didn't want things to be weird between the two, but then again she didn't want him to think that she didn't want him to kiss her anymore...

Right before Inuyasha had the chance to jump out of the well Kagome grabbed his cheek to turn him to face her and kissed him once then smiled to reassure that they were fine. He nodded knowing exactly what she meant. He tightened his grip around her waist the jumped out of the well.

The forest was just as they had left it. So peacefully... Quite... Every thing about it was so beautiful. The flowers the trees and the animals and butterflies that fluttered all around. Kagome took in a deep breath and slowly let out.  
"Isn't this so- Ah!" Inuyasha jumped at her swinging his arms. She dodged him as much as she could. She jumped back putting her hands on her hips "What are you doing!" She screamed.

He only grinned that made her heart skip a beat. "The first part of your training."

"Killing me! Let's just kill her off so I don't have to train her! Is that what your thinking?" She yelled. He laughed and shook his head.

"If the enemy can not get you then its impossible to injure you. It takes twice as much energy to swing and miss... Then to swing and hit. The only problem is that it takes a lot of energy to just keep running, but for now your going to learn how to dodge." He swung at her again. She managed to dodge him for quite some time.

That is until he launched for her and she tripped him. He just about caught himself until she grabbed him into an embrace and whispered 'sit' in mid-air. They slammed onto the ground, but it almost seemed gentle. Kagome smiled underneath him and whispered. "I think I won." He only grinned, laughed, and shook his head.

"No?" She questioned.

"No..." He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "I win." He proudly walked off with her over his shoulder. The sun had set and the stars had come out. Inuyasha finally let Kagome walk after she admitted her defeat. He rubbed it in a little bit... Yeah right Inuyasha cant just do a little. He rubbed it in a lot! Kagome patted his back and let him have his victory right before sitting him a couple times.

"Inuyasha where are we headed to?" Kagome asked tiredly. They have been walking for hours and she was tired out from earlier.

"You'll see." Inuyasha said while never loosing his fast walk.

"Well can you at least slow down? I'm exhausted!" He stopped and waited for her to walk up next to him and scooped her up and began a steady run. She yelped and almost fought him, but she then felt a sudden safeness in his arms. She relax in his arms and dozed off.

When she began to wake again she was on the ground surrounded by grass and flowers. She in hailed and smelled cherry blossoms. It was still dark out but it was beginning to lighten up. She looked around for Inuyasha. She raised up on her elbows and still couldn't find him. She closed her eyes and tried to sense him. His aura was very small but there he was. She looked up and smiled.

"There you are." She said quietly. "Inuyasha... What are you doing up there and where are we?" He jumped down.

"I was waiting for you to wake up and this... I used to come here as a child." She slowly got up and looked where he was staring. She took a gasped. There was a pond surrounded by flowerets and trees and the sun was rising creating a beautiful image of colors dancing on the ponds surface. The colors seemed to form together making blues and greens and reds. It was beautiful.

"It soo pretty..." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah... I always wanted to build a hut out here and just settle. Well that was my dream when I was younger. Feh! Now all I want to do is get that damned jewel!"

"Right... are you still going to become full demon?"

"Why in the hell wouldn't I? I thought we talked about this already."

"I don't know. For Shippo... our friends... me?"

"It will still be me... just stronger..."

"No it really wouldn't though..." She wrapped her arms around her self and looked down. "You wont be my Inuyasha any more." She whispered. He placed an arm around her.

"Kagome just because you turned into a wolf your still Kagome... Just because I'll turn into a full dog demon... I'll still be... your Inuyasha."

"Promise?" She asked under an whimper. He pulled her close into an warm embrace.

"I promise." She hugged him back. He then looked at her. "Hold on." She nodded. He jumped into the tree and placed her in his lap wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"We should get back to Sango and Miroku." She laid her head back on his chest just relaxing into him.

"Shippo is probably throwing a fit from not being able to see you." Kagome nodded and giggled.

"We don't have to leave yet. Right?" Kagome asked with hope that they could stay together.

"Right." He said nudging her head.

"I like this..."

"Yeah its nice out here." He said after clearing his throat.

"Yes this is nice but being here with you is the best part." Inuyasha blushed as well as Kagome did and he nodded. "I wish this could never end... Time could just stop and we wouldn't ever have to worry ever again."

"Worry? Are you scared to be with me?" He asked almost sadly

"No. Just worried about our friends since Naraku is still out there some where. I wonder if they found anything."

:Miroku and Sango:

They were feasting for breakfast and talking with the elders of the village. Shippo had eaten too much and was on his back moaning and groaning. Miroku was staring at the lady's dancing and Sango's energy must have hit Miroku straight in the face and it said 'I'm angry!' which made him change the subject.

"So tell me elder do you know anything of the presence of a demon in those forests?" The old man put a hand to his chin and tapped it.

"Yes deviled eggs do sound yummy..." The old man mumbled to himself while nodding. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and giggled.

"No not eggs. Demons." Sango said nicely.

"Demons! Where!" the old man looked around nervously.

"No there's none here!" Miroku yelled. "Do you know of any?"

"Yes. There's one in that there forest." Miroku sighed and shook his head in aggravation. Sango patted his back and whispered into his ear. "Let me try." Miroku nodded and walked out side to get some fresh air.

"Elder?" Sango asked sweetly

"Yes?"

"Do you know of the demon?"

"The one in the forest?" The elder asked dumbly.

"Yes that one." She nodded.

"Hmm...Hmm..Yes I do believe so." Sango smiled.

"Can you tell us about him?" She asked excitedly

"About who?" asked the elder as he got up and walked away. Sango took in a deep breath and let it out very slowly. A young man around the same age as herself took a seat next to her. He was very attractive. He had short black hair that was flowing around his shoulders. His eyes were beautiful almost a shade of purple.

"Don't worry about him." Sango jumped. "Oh I didn't mean to scare you."

"No that's fine." She smiled placing a hand on her heart.

"You and your husband were asking about the demon."

"Huh?" She blushed.

"The demon."

"Yeah... and he's not my husband..."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Its okay. So what do you know about this demon?"

:Kagome and Inuyasha:

They just left the tree hand in hand and slowly walked threw the forest. Nothing would ruin this moment. Well, that is except a giant human eating spider.

Okay there's your chapter enjoy! Its summer so I hope I can write more! Love all ya'll's! Ammeirs


End file.
